A Little Love
by SweetLiars
Summary: Life for the Sohma's changes a bit when a change occurs in the curse-they can hug anyone they please. Now second-years, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru attend their first (and most likely last) school dance. While there, Kyo meets Hinata Misako, a sweet girl with a clumsy streak. Can she put the shattered bits of Kyo's heart back together, or is she too broken to even mend herself?
1. Spring Dance

**A Little Love**

**Chapter One**

**Spring Dance**

* * *

**(Kyo's POV)**

**_This is so stupid. I still don't see any good reason why I should even be going to this dumb thing. It's not like we have any other dances, anyways... Tch, that's probably why Tohru wants to go so bad. Damn rat, setting this shit up…_**

"Kyo-kun, we're almost to the school," Tohru told me in her I'm-worried-about-whether-or-not-you'll-have-fun type of way. Like she was telling me I could go home if I wanted, but at the same time saying she wanted me to stay.

She sends mixed signals like that. I've always wondered how. I've also wondered why I couldn't say no to her when she looked like that.

My gaze shifted to the side, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Whatever," I grumbled. Yuki glanced at me and then looked away just as quickly.

"I'm sorry that I made you come... you don't seem to want to be there..." Tohru stared at her fingers, putting them together and gulping. I rubbed the back of my head, hating how perfect Ayame had sculpted it. I liked it better messy and untouched by anyone but me.

Everything was _pissing me off._ I know that isn't an excuse for

"Damn right," I admitted, still having an annoyed edge to my voice. "What's the point of having some stupid dance anyways?" Yuki looked at me for a second time, but glaring. "Waste of fucking time-GAH!"

I was swiftly hit in the back of the head. My eyes were wide with disbelief. The _HELL_ was _THAT _for?! Before I could start throwing fists, the _rat_ began to speak.

"Are you really that stupid?" he asked coolly, still giving me a glare that almost looked like an accusing squint. I growled and stopped walking, clenching my fists and giving him one of my trademark glares. The rat and Tohru continued walking.

"Don't call me stupid, yah damn rat!" The bastard didn't even have the decency to look at me as he retorted, "Then stop acting stupid, stupid."

After a brief growl and slight recognition that they weren't gonna stop and wait for me, I stomped back up beside Tohru, grumbling some bright words to myself.

We walked through the school gates soon after that little fight and I could tell this was going to be absolute hell. I saw a couple girls I recognized prancing around and acting like the dress they were wearing made them some type of princess as they bossed around their dates. We walked past a couple arguing and I rolled my eyes. Dramatic much? They just want attention anyways.

We got into the building and made out way to the doors to the gym, where silver, blue and fuchsia lights flashed through the glass and hit the dark hallway floor. Tohru giddily opened the doors and 'ooh'ed at the scene before her. Bright, sparkling lights slid through the room and illuminated the flowers that surrounded the entire gym. It didn't seem likely that they did all this in the couple days they had to set up. Obviously this happened because a bunch of hyper girls decided 'what's a spring concert without flowers?' and they were told that they were allowed, which made them go into a crazed "let's get this done!" mode, almost like Tohru's freak-out one. Girls are just crazy...

"Ooh, they did a nice job decorating," Tohru beamed. "It looks really nice. Don't you think so, Sohma-kun? Kyo-kun?"

"It looks lovely," Yuki smiled at her. She smiled back at him and then turned to me. I shrugged and said, "I guess it's not as bad as I thought it would be... but it's almost there..."

Tohru smiled at me as well and then dragged the both of us further inside the room. Tables with shimmery blue and grey table cloths were against the walls on the left and right. The chairs had plush pink pillows attached to them and were pretty much taken up by a bunch of girls that were either pulling at each other and trying to go out to dance, trying to resist the food they were eating, or just trying to pop out there chests and be asked to dance.

"Hey, Tohru!"

My eyes flicked to the side and I watched Uo and Hana walk over.

Uo's dress reminded me of fall and didn't puff out anywhere. The very top was a piercing lemon yellow with a black belt wrapped around it that snapped together with (probably fake) diamonds. After that black belt, everything advances from soft orange to fire red. Her white high heels were a scorching red on the underside and her shoulder-length blonde hair was tied into a pigtail on the side of her head with a yellow and orange ribbon tied around it. She actually looked like a girl. I was amazed at how... ugh, _pretty_ she was, but I still made it my mission not look at the slit in her dress that went all the way up to her thigh.

Hana was drapped in a jet black shaw that covered her bare, strapless shoulders. Her black dress squeezed her torso, but puffed a bit at her hips. Her black heels showed her painted black toe nails and made her seem a lot taller. Her long, black and wavy hair was put into a high ponytail and allowed the rest of her hair to drape down her back. A lacey black choker covered her neck and her cherry lips made me think of a vampire. It was sort of depressing for me to look at her, since she was literally only wearing black... At least she didn't wear black lipstick.

"Hey, orange-top, you look decent," Uo teased lightly. My eyes rolled at the same time I crossed my arm. I was just in a black tux, nothin' real special. My hair was messed up because of my constant rubbing at it, so it looked a bit more spikey than usual.

"So do you," I said back. She smirked and turned to Yuki. "Prince, you look good too."

"Thank you, Uotani-san."

"Yes, you both look nice today," Hana said plainly. The damn snake decided that Yuki didn't need any extra prep time, so his hair is the same as it always is, but he was wearing a white tux. Shigure said it was to symbol that me and that rat were polar opposites. We all know that it's because they were out of black at the store because of all the people who bought them for this dance.

"Now, to the person that really matters (Yuki and I glanced at each other)," Hana stated, turning to Tohru. "Tohru, you look amazing in that dress."

"Yeah, like a princess," Uo said with a laugh. Tohru giggled and twirled around. She then curtsied in her lacey white dress that puffed at her waist. Her sleeves made of lace hung low off her shoulders. The fringe at the bottom of the dress was wavy and you couldn't even see Tohru's sparkly white flats. Her gloves were also made of lace. They stopped between her elbow and her hand. Her hair was tied in a bun and wrapped around with a thick white bow. I thought it captured her purity, but she would have looked good in any dress, really.

"Thank you! That's so sweet of you guys. Really, you don't have to compliment me like that though. You guys look pretty too," Tohru said with a big smile.

"Thanks. I gotta say though, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be wearing this right now," Uo admitted. "I should add that it's comfortable, too. Nice pick." Hana agreed and Tohru smiled, happy that her friends were happy, too, I guess.

"Excuse me," Yuki said all of a sudden. "I'm going to go and see if I can find President Takai." With that, he left.

I sighed and said, "I'm tired of standing." Before Tohru or Uo or Hana could say anything, I hurried to the left and walked alongside the tables. Girls were waving and calling me by name and annoying the hell out of me. I found a table where the one girl sitting there had probably never seen me a day in her life-because I didn't recognize her myself-and sat in the comfy chair on the side of the table. She was sitting in the chair against the wall and looked over at me from her position tracing the rim of her cup with her finger.

Her blonde ponytails hung low on either side of her head tied with blue ribbons as intense as her eyes. Her long dress was aquamarine with ruffles that began at a slant on her hips. Shinny sliver lined the edges of each ruffle and the top shimmered pink and white. She was wearing a sparkling blue band around her upper arm and was attached to fishnet gloves. Her other arm had the fishnet glove as well, but it didn't end in an arm band. Blue bracelets dangled from her wrists and sapphire earrings dangled from her ears. (Real looking) Diamond studded heels decorated her petite feet with a small silver anklet.

I looked over at her and she smiled. My heart thumped a bit faster. I tried, but failed to stop it. What just happened?

"Hey, you come to keep me company?" She asked. I shrugged, not really wanting to have a conversation. "My name is Hinata Misako. It's nice to meet you."

"Kyo Sohma," I introduced myself. She looked a bit surprised at the name but nodded kindly. "Nice name."

"Are you new?" I blurted out, noting too late that I sounded a bit rude. She didn't seem to notice (or she didn't care) because she just shook her head.

"No, I'm in the A and B classes; we probably just never walked past each other in the hallway." I looked at the table after she said that and didn't look back up for a little while. When I did steal a glance at her, she was watching the dancing people laugh and have a good time. She was smiling, so I wasn't sure if she was sad. My glance turned into an unwavering stare and she didn't look down at me for a good ten seconds. She giggled and said, "I'm sorry. I'm not being good company, am I?" I didn't say anything. Nor did I look away as she looked back at the crowd of people. "I just... sometimes I wish I could dance, you know?"

Adrenaline pumped through my body and I jumped up, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of her chair. "Woah, oh gosh," she cried out in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"You could have just asked someone," was all I said to her. On the inside, I was busy kicking myself for being so stupid. I don't even _know_ this girl and I just started dragging her around!

"No, no, no, you don't understand!" We dove into the crowd of people. "I don't know how to dance!"

"Is that it?" I asked, stopping and turning toward her. She blushed and nodded, looking down toward the floor. "Just sway to the beat of the music," I mumbled, showing her how. "See? You don't embarrass yourself." She swayed with me and smiled, nodding.

"Yes, I see. Thank you!" She stared into my eyes with that sweet smile she had back at the table and made my heart thump obsessively. What the hell was happening to me? This girl was making my head hurt with how much everything confused me... Then again, she made everything so clear. Don't ask me, 'cause I don't know how that could happen either.

The song finished and Hinata clapped like she had been dancing to it this whole time. A new song came on. She seemed to know it as she giddly jumped up and down.

"I _love_ this song," she squealed. I mentally smirked at her as she continued to bounce, her heels thudding loudly against the floor.

"Oh, Hina-chan, look at you," a girl giggled, nudging Hinata with her elbow. "Dancing like a pro."

"Swaying like a pro," Hinata corrected. The girl looked at me and lifted an eyebrow.

"Who's he?" She asked. Hinata answered, "Kyo Sohma."

The girl let out a breathy and nervous laugh. She then slowly backed away, going back to her group of friends.

"I actually came here with them," Hinata said when the girl was completely gone.

"What was that about?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. She looked at me and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, I don't ever get up and dance-oh, wait, you mean why she left so weirdly. You don't have the best of reputations..."

"You knew who I was?"

"Well, everyone knows who you are. You're Kyo Sohma, the guy with the bad temper," she explained. "Sorry for being so rude."

"Wait... she was scared of me?" I huffed. **_That's how it's supposed to be... but... why wasn't Hinata..._**

"Why weren't you scared of me?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Never judge a book by its cover. That's what my bestfriend Ia, the girl you just met, always told me. I think she may have forgotten though..."

"Obviously..."

**(Tohru's POV)**

"Hey, look over there," Uo-chan said to me and Hana-chan, staring in Kyo-kun's direction. I stood beside her and immediately caught sight of a very excited blonde girl practically bouncing off the floor. Kyo-kun was shaking his head and swaying back and forth, his arms crossed. The girl was _really_ pretty and Kyo-kun seemed to be having fun. That made me smile. I hadn't expected Kyo to have fun today.

"Kyo-Kyo's a stud," Uo-chan continued with a smirk. Hana nodded her head in agreement and I giggled.

"They look so cute," I pointed out. Uo-chan glanced at me before turning to me in a bit of a shocked state.

"I thought you like orange-top! I already made a plan to get him to dance with you," she complained, "Now I don't get to-"

"It envolved many, many threats," Hana-chan jumped in with her quiet voice.

"I-I don't like Kyo." Uo-chan exhaled loudly.

"Oh man. I need a minute to take this in... Alright then. I'm fine now. That _must _mean you like prince."

I blushed and shook my head. "Oh, no, of course not! I couldn't!"

"C'mon, don't lie to us. We're your best friends." I looked down at my feet, feeling bad for a second. I sighed lightly and looked up at the two through my long lashes. "How did you know?"

"We knew it was one or the other," Uo-chan admitted. Hana-chan put a hand on my shoulder.

"My dear sweet Tohru, It's okay. We won't tell anyone about your little crush," she promised with a smile. I looked back at the gorund, my face still flushed.

"Yah know, you should ask princey to dance," Uo-chan said with a smirk. I looked up at the sudden change of his nickname and asked shyly, "You really think so?"

"Yes, the prince's waves are full of love," Hana-chan said, shoving me forward gently. "I have a hunch it's for you."

"Alright, go get your prince," Uo-chan chanted. I hesitantly began to walk, looking for the only white tux in the gym. Surprisingly, it was rather difficult. I quickly got lost in thought. If I asked Sohma-kun to dance and he said no, what would I do? What would I say if he accused me of liking him? Maybe he'll already be dancing with someone else!

In the middle of my thinking, I bumped into someone and immediately bowed. "I'm sorry," I apologized as a fist knocked my head softly.

"Tohru, what are you doing?"

I looked up through the fringe of my bangs to see Kyo-kun's and the pretty girl's curious faces.

"Oh, Kyo-kun! You see, I was... er..." I turned to the girl and bowed, not knowing what else to say. She bowed too.

"I'm Hinata Misako. Nice to meet you," she said sweetly. I was surprised she was able to talk before I was.

"I'm Tohru Honda. You look really pretty," I smiled at her. She blushed and shook her head.

"No, no, you're much prettier," she countered, waving her hands in front of her in disagreement. "I'm guessing this is your boyfriend. I'll leave you both to dance-

"We're both single," Kyo-kun pointed out gruffly. Misako-san flushed from slight embarrassment and smiled at me.

"I apologize. I must have seemed rude, assuming something like that."

"No, no," I protested, "It's alright, really! Uh, Kyo-kun..." I felt my cheeks turn bright pink as he looked at me with questioning eyes. "Do you... know where Sohma-kun is?" Kyo-kun quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms, a question in his gaze.

"Why?"

"I, uh..." I pushed my index fingers together, moving them around nervously. "I n-need to ask him s-something."

"Ask me what?"

I squealed in surprise, my whole face turning red as I spun around to face Sohma-kun.

My voice rose in an odd sound of surprise and I gasped, "Sohma-kun!"

I stared wide-eyed at Sohma-kun as he smiled gingerly at me. I fiddled with my fingers some more. "I-I... I-I wanted to know if... I wanted t-to know if you..." I hung my head low and sighed, falling into depression. **_I can't do it... I'm such a coward._**

"Miss Honda, I'd love it if you danced with me this evening."

I nodded with an expression that could only be classified as "deer caught in headlights".

**(Yuki's POV)**

As Miss Honda and I danced, I felt completely at peace. Truth be told, I have fallen deeply in love with her. She's so sweet and gentle and kind. Three things I never really found in people I've known. I know I probably shouldn't say it like this, but, to me she's just... perfect... I can't help but think of her this way. What other words are there to describe it?

The song went off and thunderous clapping sounded through the room. Some of the "class clowns" made sure they were heard over all, sending slow, booming claps through the air. Another song came on to replace the last. It was rock-type song. I vaguely remember hearing it before while Tohru did the laundry. She always did like that little radio Shigure got for her.

Miss Honda's expression lit up as Uotani-san and Hanajima-san headed over, stiffly waving their arms around in front of them. My guess is that they were attempting dancing while jogging, but they only ended up speed walking.

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan," Miss Honda cried with glee, "I'm glad you both decided to dance!"

"Yeah, well, we originally were gonna bug orange-top and that cute girl he was with, but he started whining and pissing me off, so we came over here," Uotani-san explained.

The song ended, replacing itself with an up-beat, happy song that could only be described as "pop". I noticed Hanajima-san begin to drift away from us. At first I wasn't going to ask her to dance, but the look on Miss Honda's face when she began to walk away made me sigh inwardly and say, "Hanajima-san, may I have this dance?"

She turned to me with a face void of all emotion. Even her smile didn't give me a signal to if she were happy or not.

In all honesty, I didn't mind dancing with her. She actually danced very well. I just wanted to hold Miss Honda's hand a little while more and lead her in a gentle little dance, much like I noticed Kyo was doing with Misako-san (I know everyone in the school. I am the student council president), though they didn't seem to be dancing at all... "swaying back and forth with flare" was more like it.

Between mine and Hanajima-san's awkward small talk, I hadn't noticed Miss Honda's and Uotani-san's absence until the pair come barreling toward us. Uo was laughing-practically snorting-while Tohru looked completely in shock.

"That was so funny!" I stared at her in question and Honda-san turned to me.

"It's so terrible! Uo-chan bumped into Morimoto-san and he fell into the punch bowl!" she exclaimed. Uotani-san continued to laugh. Maybe she did it one purpose. It wouldn't exactly be new if she picked on someone.

"Arisa's way of saying she likes you," Hanajima-san told me, somehow reading my mind in that weird way of hers. I felt my hair stand on end a bit and mumbled, "Yes..."

"Hey, shut up Hana," Uotani-san said, "he had what was coming to him!"

"Indeed," was the wavy-haired girl's response.

"Hey baka!"

A boy with brown hair stained a sight red with a sticky substance stomped over: Kiba Morimoto. The punch bowl was pretty big so it wasn't a surprise to see all the white that was on his black tux stained red. It seemed to me that he did more than just fall into it. It looked like he decided to take a swim.

"Hey, small fry. Sorry 'bout that," Uotani-san said, gesturing towards his clothes. He scowled at her and hollered, "Is that a short joke? I'm way taller than you!" It was true. He had a couple inches against her. "You need to help me get this juice off of me pronto!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh. Come on." The boy followed Uotani-san out of the doors leading to the women's bathroom. I sighed. Another thing to embarrass the poor boy. I turned to Miss Honda and Hanajima-san, manly looking at Miss Honda. They were talking and smiling at one another. They both looked nice, but Honda-san looked gorgeous in that blue lighting that was shinned randomly around the gym. Her eyes had a soft glow to them and her white dress was shaded in blue at the top. I could admire her true beauty all day long...

**(Kyo's POV)**

I had to take Hinata off the dance floor and sit her down so she didn't accidently slip on her high heels from laughing so much. Arisa came and messed with me and Hinata, but left afterwards. Something told me that damn yankee was up to no good when she was just standing by the punch bowl, and I was right, 'cause right when this boy with brown hair-I think his name was Kira or Kiba-went to get some of the sugar-y stuff, she pushed him right in. Hinata's been giggling like a little girl ever since.

"Is it really that funny?" I asked flatly. She covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head, her shoulders shaking.

"No... pfft... I'm fine... hehe..."

Movement in the front of us caught my attention and I looked over at a boy with red hair that was wobbling around in a dizzy way. He came over to us and put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. She looked at him in question, her nose wrinkling slightly at the smell of his breath when he began to talk.

"Hey, Hitomi, sorry I'm late. I was out with some firends," he slurred, taking a drink from his red cup that had something that definitely wasn't punch in it. This guy thought her name was _Hitomi?_

Hinata shrugged her arm out of his grip and scooted her chair closer to mine.

"My name is Hinata, not Hitomi, for one. And for two, I don't even know who you are. I'm already here with my new friend." Her hand grabbed my upper arm, and I had to force down and mentally smother my blush with a pillow.

The boy growled and crossed his arms, looking over at me. "Woman, right? They'll fuck anybody and then not admit it later."

"Excuse me!" Hinata squeaked in shock and anger. The boy tipped back his drink, looking at me and wiping his lap afterwards.

"Don't you hate little skanks like her?" He asked, his eyes drooping as he gestured toward Hinata with a quick lash of his hand. He almost hit her, so she scooted her head back. He didn't seem to notice as he chugged a little more of the drink, throwing the cup on the floor, the splash from what was left getting on my pants. My eye twitched in annoyance. Now I'd smell like fucking booze and have to avoid the teachers! The "ah" from Hinata signaled that some might have gotten on her dress.

"You know, littering is bad for the enviornment-"

They guy grabbed her arm forcefully and she winced. I stood up, my eye brows furrowed and teeth clenched.

"Does it look like I give a fuck about the world, you little slut-"

I shoved the guy and he stumbled, almost falling back on his ass. What a prick!

He stood up as straight as he could, stumbling a bit. His glare wasn't as deadly as mine.

"I'm warning you, Sohma boy," he growled.

"Well I'm promising you... as in I'm _promising_ to beat your ass in front of everyone if you don't get the hell away from me and Hinata."

At first it seemed like I'd have to seriously mess up this kid, but he backed down, giving a quick angry glance to Hinata, and walking away in a drunken mess. When he was gone, Hinata jumped up and hugged me. I flinched, expecting a transformation for a couple seconds. Damn, I wasn't used to this!

"Thank you so much! I wouldn't have been able to handle him alone!" She smiled at me and I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, just be careful around assholes like him from now on..."

"I will," she said with a nod. Those sparkling blue eyes of hers were staring intently at me. A fluttery feeling erupted inside my stomach isntantly, taking me off guard. There were a lot of weird things happening to me today that I'm pretty sure she started.

"Well... You wanna sway some more?" she asked me, clicking the backs of her heels together like that one chick from that one movie... what was it? Something about a wizard... in oz...? That can't be the name... Of oz? Yep, The wizard of Oz. There we go... wait, what was the girl's name?

"Uh, Sohma-san?" Hinata questioned. I snapped back into reality and nodded slightly, almost getting lost in her eyes.

"Yeah, alright."

She giggled and began to jump up and down, her heels clacking loudly and almost hitting the leg of the chair she was sitting in.

"Yay!" she squealed in happiness.

"Hey, don't be an idiot! You're in heels-you could slip and break your neck!" I snapped at her. She quickly stopped and goofily nodded her head, her arms pulled to her chest.

"Okay, I got'cha!"

She dragged me back on to the dance floor to sway like before. She asked me about my home. I told her what I thought about the damn rat, which made her laugh, her eyes closing and then opening to look straight into mine. We stared at one another, neither of us looking away. It was like a battle. Blue vs. Red. Water vs. Fire. Girl vs. Boy. I didn't want to give in, even though my stomach began to twist and turn, almost painfully. My head began to feel really heavy as I leaned it down. Hinata blinked at me and stayed still. I stopped moving right when our foreheads touched and we both stared at one another some more. Something clicked in both of us and we flew away from each other so fast I thought our clothes were gonna rip off and be in the same place we just got away from.

I couldn't see Hinata's face, but I was sure she was flushed, just like me. She turned her head slightly, looking at the back of mine.

"Uh, Sohma-san-"

"Call me Kyo." I interrupted her, turning to look at her. Things immediately went back to normal when she smiled and started rubbing her head while mumbling, "Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun..."

I snickered slightly, something a bit out of character for me, but what could I say? Hinata brought me out of my comfort zone.

Hearing my light laughing, Hinata laughed too.

"You're stupid," I said with a ghost of a smile. She grabbed my hands and began to sway again.

"Really?" She asked, "Me? I never noticed."

And we continued to dance the night away.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! Ugh, I am going to bed! My little brat of a sister is spending the night though, and in my room... so annoying... anyway, good night, my pets! Read and Review and all that good stuff!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Fruits Basket!**


	2. Just Like Tohru

**A Little Love**

**Chapter One**

**Spring Dance**

* * *

**(Kyo's POV)**

**_This is so stupid. I still don't see any good reason why I should even be going to this dumb thing. It's not like we have any other dances, anyways... Tch, that's probably why Tohru wants to go so bad. Damn rat, setting this shit up…_**

"Kyo-kun, we're almost to the school," Tohru told me in her I'm-worried-about-whether-or-not-you'll-have-fun type of way. Like she was telling me I could go home if I wanted, but at the same time saying she wanted me to stay.

She sends mixed signals like that. I've always wondered how. I've also wondered why I couldn't say no to her when she looked like that.

My gaze shifted to the side, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Whatever," I grumbled. Yuki glanced at me and then looked away just as quickly.

"I'm sorry that I made you come... you don't seem to want to be there..." Tohru stared at her fingers, putting them together and gulping. I rubbed the back of my head, hating how perfect Ayame had sculpted it. I liked it better messy and untouched by anyone but me.

Everything was _pissing me off._ I know that isn't an excuse for

"Damn right," I admitted, still having an annoyed edge to my voice. "What's the point of having some stupid dance anyways?" Yuki looked at me for a second time, but glaring. "Waste of fucking time-GAH!"

I was swiftly hit in the back of the head. My eyes were wide with disbelief. The _HELL_ was _THAT _for?! Before I could start throwing fists, the _rat_ began to speak.

"Are you really that stupid?" he asked coolly, still giving me a glare that almost looked like an accusing squint. I growled and stopped walking, clenching my fists and giving him one of my trademark glares. The rat and Tohru continued walking.

"Don't call me stupid, yah damn rat!" The bastard didn't even have the decency to look at me as he retorted, "Then stop acting stupid, stupid."

After a brief growl and slight recognition that they weren't gonna stop and wait for me, I stomped back up beside Tohru, grumbling some bright words to myself.

We walked through the school gates soon after that little fight and I could tell this was going to be absolute hell. I saw a couple girls I recognized prancing around and acting like the dress they were wearing made them some type of princess as they bossed around their dates. We walked past a couple arguing and I rolled my eyes. Dramatic much? They just want attention anyways.

We got into the building and made out way to the doors to the gym, where silver, blue and fuchsia lights flashed through the glass and hit the dark hallway floor. Tohru giddily opened the doors and 'ooh'ed at the scene before her. Bright, sparkling lights slid through the room and illuminated the flowers that surrounded the entire gym. It didn't seem likely that they did all this in the couple days they had to set up. Obviously this happened because a bunch of hyper girls decided 'what's a spring concert without flowers?' and they were told that they were allowed, which made them go into a crazed "let's get this done!" mode, almost like Tohru's freak-out one. Girls are just crazy...

"Ooh, they did a nice job decorating," Tohru beamed. "It looks really nice. Don't you think so, Sohma-kun? Kyo-kun?"

"It looks lovely," Yuki smiled at her. She smiled back at him and then turned to me. I shrugged and said, "I guess it's not as bad as I thought it would be... but it's almost there..."

Tohru smiled at me as well and then dragged the both of us further inside the room. Tables with shimmery blue and grey table cloths were against the walls on the left and right. The chairs had plush pink pillows attached to them and were pretty much taken up by a bunch of girls that were either pulling at each other and trying to go out to dance, trying to resist the food they were eating, or just trying to pop out there chests and be asked to dance.

"Hey, Tohru!"

My eyes flicked to the side and I watched Uo and Hana walk over.

Uo's dress reminded me of fall and didn't puff out anywhere. The very top was a piercing lemon yellow with a black belt wrapped around it that snapped together with (probably fake) diamonds. After that black belt, everything advances from soft orange to fire red. Her white high heels were a scorching red on the underside and her shoulder-length blonde hair was tied into a pigtail on the side of her head with a yellow and orange ribbon tied around it. She actually looked like a girl. I was amazed at how... ugh, _pretty_ she was, but I still made it my mission not look at the slit in her dress that went all the way up to her thigh.

Hana was drapped in a jet black shaw that covered her bare, strapless shoulders. Her black dress squeezed her torso, but puffed a bit at her hips. Her black heels showed her painted black toe nails and made her seem a lot taller. Her long, black and wavy hair was put into a high ponytail and allowed the rest of her hair to drape down her back. A lacey black choker covered her neck and her cherry lips made me think of a vampire. It was sort of depressing for me to look at her, since she was literally only wearing black... At least she didn't wear black lipstick.

"Hey, orange-top, you look decent," Uo teased lightly. My eyes rolled at the same time I crossed my arm. I was just in a black tux, nothin' real special. My hair was messed up because of my constant rubbing at it, so it looked a bit more spikey than usual.

"So do you," I said back. She smirked and turned to Yuki. "Prince, you look good too."

"Thank you, Uotani-san."

"Yes, you both look nice today," Hana said plainly. The damn snake decided that Yuki didn't need any extra prep time, so his hair is the same as it always is, but he was wearing a white tux. Shigure said it was to symbol that me and that rat were polar opposites. We all know that it's because they were out of black at the store because of all the people who bought them for this dance.

"Now, to the person that really matters (Yuki and I glanced at each other)," Hana stated, turning to Tohru. "Tohru, you look amazing in that dress."

"Yeah, like a princess," Uo said with a laugh. Tohru giggled and twirled around. She then curtsied in her lacey white dress that puffed at her waist. Her sleeves made of lace hung low off her shoulders. The fringe at the bottom of the dress was wavy and you couldn't even see Tohru's sparkly white flats. Her gloves were also made of lace. They stopped between her elbow and her hand. Her hair was tied in a bun and wrapped around with a thick white bow. I thought it captured her purity, but she would have looked good in any dress, really.

"Thank you! That's so sweet of you guys. Really, you don't have to compliment me like that though. You guys look pretty too," Tohru said with a big smile.

"Thanks. I gotta say though, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be wearing this right now," Uo admitted. "I should add that it's comfortable, too. Nice pick." Hana agreed and Tohru smiled, happy that her friends were happy, too, I guess.

"Excuse me," Yuki said all of a sudden. "I'm going to go and see if I can find President Takai." With that, he left.

I sighed and said, "I'm tired of standing." Before Tohru or Uo or Hana could say anything, I hurried to the left and walked alongside the tables. Girls were waving and calling me by name and annoying the hell out of me. I found a table where the one girl sitting there had probably never seen me a day in her life-because I didn't recognize her myself-and sat in the comfy chair on the side of the table. She was sitting in the chair against the wall and looked over at me from her position tracing the rim of her cup with her finger.

Her blonde ponytails hung low on either side of her head tied with blue ribbons as intense as her eyes. Her long dress was aquamarine with ruffles that began at a slant on her hips. Shinny sliver lined the edges of each ruffle and the top shimmered pink and white. She was wearing a sparkling blue band around her upper arm and was attached to fishnet gloves. Her other arm had the fishnet glove as well, but it didn't end in an arm band. Blue bracelets dangled from her wrists and sapphire earrings dangled from her ears. (Real looking) Diamond studded heels decorated her petite feet with a small silver anklet.

I looked over at her and she smiled. My heart thumped a bit faster. I tried, but failed to stop it. What just happened?

"Hey, you come to keep me company?" She asked. I shrugged, not really wanting to have a conversation. "My name is Hinata Misako. It's nice to meet you."

"Kyo Sohma," I introduced myself. She looked a bit surprised at the name but nodded kindly. "Nice name."

"Are you new?" I blurted out, noting too late that I sounded a bit rude. She didn't seem to notice (or she didn't care) because she just shook her head.

"No, I'm in the A and B classes; we probably just never walked past each other in the hallway." I looked at the table after she said that and didn't look back up for a little while. When I did steal a glance at her, she was watching the dancing people laugh and have a good time. She was smiling, so I wasn't sure if she was sad. My glance turned into an unwavering stare and she didn't look down at me for a good ten seconds. She giggled and said, "I'm sorry. I'm not being good company, am I?" I didn't say anything. Nor did I look away as she looked back at the crowd of people. "I just... sometimes I wish I could dance, you know?"

Adrenaline pumped through my body and I jumped up, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of her chair. "Woah, oh gosh," she cried out in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"You could have just asked someone," was all I said to her. On the inside, I was busy kicking myself for being so stupid. I don't even _know_ this girl and I just started dragging her around!

"No, no, no, you don't understand!" We dove into the crowd of people. "I don't know how to dance!"

"Is that it?" I asked, stopping and turning toward her. She blushed and nodded, looking down toward the floor. "Just sway to the beat of the music," I mumbled, showing her how. "See? You don't embarrass yourself." She swayed with me and smiled, nodding.

"Yes, I see. Thank you!" She stared into my eyes with that sweet smile she had back at the table and made my heart thump obsessively. What the hell was happening to me? This girl was making my head hurt with how much everything confused me... Then again, she made everything so clear. Don't ask me, 'cause I don't know how that could happen either.

The song finished and Hinata clapped like she had been dancing to it this whole time. A new song came on. She seemed to know it as she giddly jumped up and down.

"I _love_ this song," she squealed. I mentally smirked at her as she continued to bounce, her heels thudding loudly against the floor.

"Oh, Hina-chan, look at you," a girl giggled, nudging Hinata with her elbow. "Dancing like a pro."

"Swaying like a pro," Hinata corrected. The girl looked at me and lifted an eyebrow.

"Who's he?" She asked. Hinata answered, "Kyo Sohma."

The girl let out a breathy and nervous laugh. She then slowly backed away, going back to her group of friends.

"I actually came here with them," Hinata said when the girl was completely gone.

"What was that about?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. She looked at me and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, I don't ever get up and dance-oh, wait, you mean why she left so weirdly. You don't have the best of reputations..."

"You knew who I was?"

"Well, everyone knows who you are. You're Kyo Sohma, the guy with the bad temper," she explained. "Sorry for being so rude."

"Wait... she was scared of me?" I huffed. **_That's how it's supposed to be... but... why wasn't Hinata..._**

"Why weren't you scared of me?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Never judge a book by its cover. That's what my bestfriend Ia, the girl you just met, always told me. I think she may have forgotten though..."

"Obviously..."

**(Tohru's POV)**

"Hey, look over there," Uo-chan said to me and Hana-chan, staring in Kyo-kun's direction. I stood beside her and immediately caught sight of a very excited blonde girl practically bouncing off the floor. Kyo-kun was shaking his head and swaying back and forth, his arms crossed. The girl was _really_ pretty and Kyo-kun seemed to be having fun. That made me smile. I hadn't expected Kyo to have fun today.

"Kyo-Kyo's a stud," Uo-chan continued with a smirk. Hana nodded her head in agreement and I giggled.

"They look so cute," I pointed out. Uo-chan glanced at me before turning to me in a bit of a shocked state.

"I thought you like orange-top! I already made a plan to get him to dance with you," she complained, "Now I don't get to-"

"It envolved many, many threats," Hana-chan jumped in with her quiet voice.

"I-I don't like Kyo." Uo-chan exhaled loudly.

"Oh man. I need a minute to take this in... Alright then. I'm fine now. That _must _mean you like prince."

I blushed and shook my head. "Oh, no, of course not! I couldn't!"

"C'mon, don't lie to us. We're your best friends." I looked down at my feet, feeling bad for a second. I sighed lightly and looked up at the two through my long lashes. "How did you know?"

"We knew it was one or the other," Uo-chan admitted. Hana-chan put a hand on my shoulder.

"My dear sweet Tohru, It's okay. We won't tell anyone about your little crush," she promised with a smile. I looked back at the gorund, my face still flushed.

"Yah know, you should ask princey to dance," Uo-chan said with a smirk. I looked up at the sudden change of his nickname and asked shyly, "You really think so?"

"Yes, the prince's waves are full of love," Hana-chan said, shoving me forward gently. "I have a hunch it's for you."

"Alright, go get your prince," Uo-chan chanted. I hesitantly began to walk, looking for the only white tux in the gym. Surprisingly, it was rather difficult. I quickly got lost in thought. If I asked Sohma-kun to dance and he said no, what would I do? What would I say if he accused me of liking him? Maybe he'll already be dancing with someone else!

In the middle of my thinking, I bumped into someone and immediately bowed. "I'm sorry," I apologized as a fist knocked my head softly.

"Tohru, what are you doing?"

I looked up through the fringe of my bangs to see Kyo-kun's and the pretty girl's curious faces.

"Oh, Kyo-kun! You see, I was... er..." I turned to the girl and bowed, not knowing what else to say. She bowed too.

"I'm Hinata Misako. Nice to meet you," she said sweetly. I was surprised she was able to talk before I was.

"I'm Tohru Honda. You look really pretty," I smiled at her. She blushed and shook her head.

"No, no, you're much prettier," she countered, waving her hands in front of her in disagreement. "I'm guessing this is your boyfriend. I'll leave you both to dance-

"We're both single," Kyo-kun pointed out gruffly. Misako-san flushed from slight embarrassment and smiled at me.

"I apologize. I must have seemed rude, assuming something like that."

"No, no," I protested, "It's alright, really! Uh, Kyo-kun..." I felt my cheeks turn bright pink as he looked at me with questioning eyes. "Do you... know where Sohma-kun is?" Kyo-kun quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms, a question in his gaze.

"Why?"

"I, uh..." I pushed my index fingers together, moving them around nervously. "I n-need to ask him s-something."

"Ask me what?"

I squealed in surprise, my whole face turning red as I spun around to face Sohma-kun.

My voice rose in an odd sound of surprise and I gasped, "Sohma-kun!"

I stared wide-eyed at Sohma-kun as he smiled gingerly at me. I fiddled with my fingers some more. "I-I... I-I wanted to know if... I wanted t-to know if you..." I hung my head low and sighed, falling into depression. **_I can't do it... I'm such a coward._**

"Miss Honda, I'd love it if you danced with me this evening."

I nodded with an expression that could only be classified as "deer caught in headlights".

**(Yuki's POV)**

As Miss Honda and I danced, I felt completely at peace. Truth be told, I have fallen deeply in love with her. She's so sweet and gentle and kind. Three things I never really found in people I've known. I know I probably shouldn't say it like this, but, to me she's just... perfect... I can't help but think of her this way. What other words are there to describe it?

The song went off and thunderous clapping sounded through the room. Some of the "class clowns" made sure they were heard over all, sending slow, booming claps through the air. Another song came on to replace the last. It was rock-type song. I vaguely remember hearing it before while Tohru did the laundry. She always did like that little radio Shigure got for her.

Miss Honda's expression lit up as Uotani-san and Hanajima-san headed over, stiffly waving their arms around in front of them. My guess is that they were attempting dancing while jogging, but they only ended up speed walking.

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan," Miss Honda cried with glee, "I'm glad you both decided to dance!"

"Yeah, well, we originally were gonna bug orange-top and that cute girl he was with, but he started whining and pissing me off, so we came over here," Uotani-san explained.

The song ended, replacing itself with an up-beat, happy song that could only be described as "pop". I noticed Hanajima-san begin to drift away from us. At first I wasn't going to ask her to dance, but the look on Miss Honda's face when she began to walk away made me sigh inwardly and say, "Hanajima-san, may I have this dance?"

She turned to me with a face void of all emotion. Even her smile didn't give me a signal to if she were happy or not.

In all honesty, I didn't mind dancing with her. She actually danced very well. I just wanted to hold Miss Honda's hand a little while more and lead her in a gentle little dance, much like I noticed Kyo was doing with Misako-san (I know everyone in the school. I am the student council president), though they didn't seem to be dancing at all... "swaying back and forth with flare" was more like it.

Between mine and Hanajima-san's awkward small talk, I hadn't noticed Miss Honda's and Uotani-san's absence until the pair come barreling toward us. Uo was laughing-practically snorting-while Tohru looked completely in shock.

"That was so funny!" I stared at her in question and Honda-san turned to me.

"It's so terrible! Uo-chan bumped into Morimoto-san and he fell into the punch bowl!" she exclaimed. Uotani-san continued to laugh. Maybe she did it one purpose. It wouldn't exactly be new if she picked on someone.

"Arisa's way of saying she likes you," Hanajima-san told me, somehow reading my mind in that weird way of hers. I felt my hair stand on end a bit and mumbled, "Yes..."

"Hey, shut up Hana," Uotani-san said, "he had what was coming to him!"

"Indeed," was the wavy-haired girl's response.

"Hey baka!"

A boy with brown hair stained a sight red with a sticky substance stomped over: Kiba Morimoto. The punch bowl was pretty big so it wasn't a surprise to see all the white that was on his black tux stained red. It seemed to me that he did more than just fall into it. It looked like he decided to take a swim.

"Hey, small fry. Sorry 'bout that," Uotani-san said, gesturing towards his clothes. He scowled at her and hollered, "Is that a short joke? I'm way taller than you!" It was true. He had a couple inches against her. "You need to help me get this juice off of me pronto!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh. Come on." The boy followed Uotani-san out of the doors leading to the women's bathroom. I sighed. Another thing to embarrass the poor boy. I turned to Miss Honda and Hanajima-san, manly looking at Miss Honda. They were talking and smiling at one another. They both looked nice, but Honda-san looked gorgeous in that blue lighting that was shinned randomly around the gym. Her eyes had a soft glow to them and her white dress was shaded in blue at the top. I could admire her true beauty all day long...

**(Kyo's POV)**

I had to take Hinata off the dance floor and sit her down so she didn't accidently slip on her high heels from laughing so much. Arisa came and messed with me and Hinata, but left afterwards. Something told me that damn yankee was up to no good when she was just standing by the punch bowl, and I was right, 'cause right when this boy with brown hair-I think his name was Kira or Kiba-went to get some of the sugar-y stuff, she pushed him right in. Hinata's been giggling like a little girl ever since.

"Is it really that funny?" I asked flatly. She covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head, her shoulders shaking.

"No... pfft... I'm fine... hehe..."

Movement in the front of us caught my attention and I looked over at a boy with red hair that was wobbling around in a dizzy way. He came over to us and put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. She looked at him in question, her nose wrinkling slightly at the smell of his breath when he began to talk.

"Hey, Hitomi, sorry I'm late. I was out with some firends," he slurred, taking a drink from his red cup that had something that definitely wasn't punch in it. This guy thought her name was _Hitomi?_

Hinata shrugged her arm out of his grip and scooted her chair closer to mine.

"My name is Hinata, not Hitomi, for one. And for two, I don't even know who you are. I'm already here with my new friend." Her hand grabbed my upper arm, and I had to force down and mentally smother my blush with a pillow.

The boy growled and crossed his arms, looking over at me. "Woman, right? They'll fuck anybody and then not admit it later."

"Excuse me!" Hinata squeaked in shock and anger. The boy tipped back his drink, looking at me and wiping his lap afterwards.

"Don't you hate little skanks like her?" He asked, his eyes drooping as he gestured toward Hinata with a quick lash of his hand. He almost hit her, so she scooted her head back. He didn't seem to notice as he chugged a little more of the drink, throwing the cup on the floor, the splash from what was left getting on my pants. My eye twitched in annoyance. Now I'd smell like fucking booze and have to avoid the teachers! The "ah" from Hinata signaled that some might have gotten on her dress.

"You know, littering is bad for the enviornment-"

They guy grabbed her arm forcefully and she winced. I stood up, my eye brows furrowed and teeth clenched.

"Does it look like I give a fuck about the world, you little slut-"

I shoved the guy and he stumbled, almost falling back on his ass. What a prick!

He stood up as straight as he could, stumbling a bit. His glare wasn't as deadly as mine.

"I'm warning you, Sohma boy," he growled.

"Well I'm promising you... as in I'm _promising_ to beat your ass in front of everyone if you don't get the hell away from me and Hinata."

At first it seemed like I'd have to seriously mess up this kid, but he backed down, giving a quick angry glance to Hinata, and walking away in a drunken mess. When he was gone, Hinata jumped up and hugged me. I flinched, expecting a transformation for a couple seconds. Damn, I wasn't used to this!

"Thank you so much! I wouldn't have been able to handle him alone!" She smiled at me and I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, just be careful around assholes like him from now on..."

"I will," she said with a nod. Those sparkling blue eyes of hers were staring intently at me. A fluttery feeling erupted inside my stomach isntantly, taking me off guard. There were a lot of weird things happening to me today that I'm pretty sure she started.

"Well... You wanna sway some more?" she asked me, clicking the backs of her heels together like that one chick from that one movie... what was it? Something about a wizard... in oz...? That can't be the name... Of oz? Yep, The wizard of Oz. There we go... wait, what was the girl's name?

"Uh, Sohma-san?" Hinata questioned. I snapped back into reality and nodded slightly, almost getting lost in her eyes.

"Yeah, alright."

She giggled and began to jump up and down, her heels clacking loudly and almost hitting the leg of the chair she was sitting in.

"Yay!" she squealed in happiness.

"Hey, don't be an idiot! You're in heels-you could slip and break your neck!" I snapped at her. She quickly stopped and goofily nodded her head, her arms pulled to her chest.

"Okay, I got'cha!"

She dragged me back on to the dance floor to sway like before. She asked me about my home. I told her what I thought about the damn rat, which made her laugh, her eyes closing and then opening to look straight into mine. We stared at one another, neither of us looking away. It was like a battle. Blue vs. Red. Water vs. Fire. Girl vs. Boy. I didn't want to give in, even though my stomach began to twist and turn, almost painfully. My head began to feel really heavy as I leaned it down. Hinata blinked at me and stayed still. I stopped moving right when our foreheads touched and we both stared at one another some more. Something clicked in both of us and we flew away from each other so fast I thought our clothes were gonna rip off and be in the same place we just got away from.

I couldn't see Hinata's face, but I was sure she was flushed, just like me. She turned her head slightly, looking at the back of mine.

"Uh, Sohma-san-"

"Call me Kyo." I interrupted her, turning to look at her. Things immediately went back to normal when she smiled and started rubbing her head while mumbling, "Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun..."

I snickered slightly, something a bit out of character for me, but what could I say? Hinata brought me out of my comfort zone.

Hearing my light laughing, Hinata laughed too.

"You're stupid," I said with a ghost of a smile. She grabbed my hands and began to sway again.

"Really?" She asked, "Me? I never noticed."

And we continued to dance the night away.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! Ugh, I am going to bed! My little brat of a sister is spending the night though, and in my room... so annoying... anyway, good night, my pets! Read and Review and all that good stuff!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Fruits Basket!**


	3. Bad Reputations

**A Little Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Bad Reputations**

* * *

**(Kyo's POV)**

Everything Shurai-sensei lectured us about was pretty much going through one ear and out the other. I tried taking notes the first five minutes of class, but the page looked a bit like this:

_Boring boring boring boring boring. Hurry up so I can LEAVE. **LEAVE!** God dammit, I wanna go home. I wonder if Hinata's thinking of me... Hinata Hinata Hinata Hinata... OH SHIT! WHY AM I WRITING ALL THIS! STOP MOVING HAND, FUCK! WHY ARE YOU NOT LISTENING TO ME? I OWN YOU, DAMMIT! ... wait... am I writing my thoughts? Wow, that's a lot of Hinata's... What did this girl do to me?!_

It ended there. After that, I viciously ripped the paper into tiny bits while mumbling under my breath, effectively earning a couple glances from the students around me. The tiny bits then proceeded to be swatted on the floor, a couple pieces landing on the girl's desk next to me. She was right not to say anything to me about it. It seemed like she was so scared that she couldn't even get up the courage to wipe the pieces on to the floor. Rolling my eyes, I carefully carved _Boredom_ into the desk with some scissors. I'd bum the notes from Yuki later. Not like I hadn't done it before... though it was always a pain in the ass to have to ask...

_Ring! Ring!_

I stood up lazily and stretched, feeling the need for a nap come on. Maybe I could get some rest on the roof before the next class. I could eat some of that extra ramen when I got home...

Uo slid in front of me on my way out the door. The rest of the students were pretty much cleared out, except for Tohru, wave girl, and the damn rat. Kiba walked past, sending Uo a fierce glare.

"Being an asshole again, Arisa-kun?" Kiba questioned, turning and looking at Uo's back.

"I already told you I was sorry about the damn juice," she called back to the boy. He just grunted and walked away.

"Move it, yankee!"

"Cut the crap, orange-top! Why'd you ditch Tohru at the dance for that Hinata chick?"

My face twisted in annoyance. If I had to choose anything I wouldn't be in the mood for right now, it'd be this damned yankee in my face. I clenched my fists and started trying to move around Uo, but she wouldn't budge. The damned rat gave me a look that was self-explanatory-_Don't bump into her, you stupid cat_.

Of course, I had no reason to think that, since we can hug people now. Guess it's just a force of habit.

I stopped and sighed, running fingers through my hair and trying to calm down. It was barely working, if at all. "What do you even want?"

Uo huffed and put her hands on her hips. Hana appeared right beside me without me even noticing. When she began to speak, I jerked violently to the left, hitting the door. It kind of hurt, 'cause I fell against the door knob, but I didn't even make a sound. Maybe 'cause I was too freaked out to register the pain.

"Why'd you abandon our dear sweet Tohru at the only dance we'd ever have?" she asked ominously. Tohru sweat dropped and put a finger up.

"He didn't abandoned me," she defended me lightly. "Yuki-kun was with me." Even a blind man could see the embarassment on the rat's face. "Besides, Kyo-kun likes Misako-san. That's why he danced with her. Right, Kyo-kun?"

I looked to the side, my cheeks turning red no matter how much I willed them not to. "I don't."

"Yeah you do!" My head snapped behind Uo, along with everyone else's in the room. That damn rabbit and cow stood there, waiting for Uo to move out the way. When she did, she to the side of me, so I still couldn't leave.

"Momiji-kun, Haru-kun, what are you two doing here?" Tohru asked with that sweet little smile of hers. Haru looked at her, a kind of fondness in his eyes I've only ever seen when he looked at _Yuki_.

"Well," Momiji started in his everything-is-so-overly-dramatic-all-the-time tone of voice and a slight gasp to decorate it, "You guys weren't in the lunchroom, so we came here to find you!"

"Who asked you to do that?" I asked crankily. Everybody seemed to ignore me though, which is _sometimes_ fine by me.

"Oh, we're sorry, Momiji-kun," Tohru told him. "I hope you didn't wait long for us."

"Not at all," Haru said dully, slowly seeming to make his way toward Yuki.

"Anyway, we heard what Kyo said about that blonde girl, and that SO wasn't true! He was looking for her earlier," that dumb ass rabbit exclaimed. By the way, he's an even bigger dumb ass, because, if he would have noticed, I wasn't looking for her earlier. I was just walking around...

"That's not true!" I hissed at him. There wasn't room for anymore talking after I heard the faintest sound of Hinata's voice. She was calling for the student council president or, also known as the damn rat... and by everyone else, Yuki...

"President-san? President-san, are you in here?" She was looking in a door down the hallway. She sighed and continued down the hall. Before I could stop my legs, I began to sprint past Uo, until I was pulled back in by four different sets of arms. Shockingly, one of them happened to be Tohru, but she didn't look appologetic at all. She looked excited. What were they planning?

I was being dragged by Haru, Uo, Momiji, and-still shockingly-Tohru to the back of the classroom and shoved inside a closet with a shaded black glass window to see through. It was packed as everyone, including Saki, who was following behind us, cramped themselves in the closet behind and in front of me. Haru held a hand around my mouth and, seeing as my arms were glued to my sides, I couldn't take it away. From the darkness of the glass, I could faintly see Yuki preparing a desk like he was busy doing something. He even made sure our book bags were at our desks.

When Hinata got to the door, Yuki was already sitting at his seat, his left hand holding up his head and a pencil in his right hand skimming across the papers on his desk.

I held my breath.

**(Yuki's POV)**

"Oh, President-san, I didn't know you were in here!" Misako-san exclaimed, coming to the front of my desk. I looked up at her with a small (fake, might I add) smile. She seemed to frown slightly at this, and then smiled brightly. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry," I apologized, "I didn't hear a thing. Is there something you needed to talk to me about?"

"Oh, well... yeah, actually." Misako-san laced her fingers together behind her back, looking a bit nervous. Her bright blue eyes were cast down and her blonde hair flowed easily with every movement she made. She really was rather pretty. No wonder the cat has already fallen head-over-heels for her. "I kind of wanted to ask you if you could show me around the school some other day. I have... something to do today."

"Uh, no problem," I smiled at her. How was I going to bring up Kyo without sounding a bit suspicious...

Okay, maybe this needs an explanation: Tohru wanted to know how Misako-san felt about Kyo, since that idiot cat made it completely obvious about his feelings for her. It wasn't her idea to have Kyo secretly listen. That was Uotani-san's. We never expected her to show up the way she did. I guess Kami decided to make this easier for us.

"Okay, great, thanks." Misako-san began to walk away. I raked my brain for an excuse to bring her back in, but right before I could say something, she turned back around with a silly grin.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

_Seems as if you've already done that._

"Of course," I told her. That blonde hair of hers looked silky as she tugged at the end of one of her side ponytails.

"... Did Kyo-kun... did he say anything... about me... maybe?" I blinked at her. Come to think of it, wasn't I supposed to tell that cat that she had a good time?

I completely forgot.

Okay, I had to approach this situation with care. I couldn't just say no. Then she'd think he was uninterested or he just felt nonchalant about the entire thing. Maybe she'd think he didn't even like talking to her or something. Who knows? The mind of a girl is one of the most complicated things in the world. Or so Kakeru told me... while he was talking about _my_ complicated mind, so he called me a girl (once again), but that's not the point.

"It's okay if he didn't," Misako-san admitted, bringing me out of my thoughts. She looked a bit disappointed. I couldn't make her think he didn't care for her.

"He's been looking for you all day," I said. When he left me and Tohru at the door, I thought he went to look for her. Momiji's outburst when he got to the room today made me believe it a bit more, but I can't be sure.

"Has he?" Misako-san asked in shock. "Oh, gosh, what if I saw him earlier? What would I have said? Wow, I don't even know!"

Misako-san sat down next to me, excitement and giddiness in her eyes. "Do you know what classroom he's in? Do you think I'd be able to wait for him?"

I smiled at her. "You just missed him. He had class in this room. He usually skips his next class, so I doubt you'll be able to see him."

"Oh... man... okay... thanks... but, um... do you know where he is right now? Does he still want to see me? Is he looking for me right now?" To be honest, I was very surprised by all her questions. Why would such a beautiful girl like her be so self-conscious? Hasn't she ever had a guy like her before? Or even a boyfriend?

Very suddenly, Misako-san gasped, a hand flying to her mouth as she stood up and began pacing in front of me.

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me 'cause I'm a klutzy fool? What if he was only trying to find me to tell me that I couldn't even _sway _correctly? I mean, who can't sway right?!" Misako-san chewed on her nails, but didn't bite them off. "I didn't think this through..."

She put her hands on her face, breathing in and out. "I'm such an idiot..."

After a second of staring at her, I got up and put a hand on her elbow. She looked at me with those blue eyes as big as a doe's.

"Why are you worried?" I asked politely. Her cheeks turned the color of rose petals as she slipped away from me and toward the door. After closing it lightly, she turned to look at me, one of her side ponytails going over her shoulder and hitting her back.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked, sitting on the desk next to mine, crossing her legs like a lady. She clasped her hands together and rested them in her lap.

"Go on."

"Ever since I met Kyo-kun... I couldn't stop thinking about him... I was kind of shocked, and a bit scared, when he sat down with me yesterday, but being the person I am, I stayed polite from the beginning. In the end, I found out he was a really cool guy with a bad reputation. He's, as my friend Kaoru called him, a bad boy, but is he really?" After a second or two, I realized she was really, truly asking me.

"Well," I started, "I can't say he's _bad_, per say...I, well... we aren't... really all that... close..."

"But you left together last night," Misako-san said. "I thought the two of you live together."

"We do. It's just that... we don't like each other... You could even say we hate each other, in some ways…"

_So why am I trying to better his life just because he's too scared to do it himself? This isn't going to benefit me in anyway, so why on earth am I doing it?_

Even though I was asking myself that, I already knew why. Miss Honda wanted me to. I'd do anything for her.

Misako-san seemed a bit shocked. "Oh... well then... I don't know what to say to that, uh... why?"

Before I could get anything out, she began to yell, "Wait, I'm so sorry! You don't have to tell me anything personal! I'm sorry!"

"No, no, it's alright," I promised. Misako-san smiled shyly at me.

"Okay, so, yeah, Kyo was sweet in that boyish roughness kind of way... oh, and, um... he was right to call me stupid. How could I believe what everyone else says?"

"So he wasn't the way everyone else said he would be?" I asked, trying to keep my bewilderment a secret. It wasn't all that hard, really. I've always been a master at hiding my emotions. Misako-san giggled and shook her head.

"Not at all, actually! He's so nice, and funny, and cute, and-wait, I don't like him! I just want to be his friend, yeah! That's all, I promise! I'm looking for him because I want to be his girl that's a friend, not his girlfriend!"

I blinked at her, finding myself chuckling after a bit.

"It's fine if you do. You can tell me. Do you have any feelings for Kyo?"

**(Tohru's POV)**

My lips curled into a grin when Sohma-kun finally asked her. I looked at Kyo-kun, whom was still stunned by Misako-san's words. Uo-chan mumbled, "The moment of truth!" as loud as she dared. Haru-kun fidgeted, trying to get comfortable.

"Quit moving," Kyo-kun hissed, acting as if all the moving around put him in an awkward position, but a part of me knew he just wanted to make sure Misako-san didn't find out we were in the closet.

Misako-san hesitated, her fingers clumsily gripping at the sides of the desk. "Uh… I do… like him, I mean…" Kyo-kun turned beet red and Momiji-kun almost jumped with glee, but Haru-kun held him down. Without warning, Kyo-kun reached for the handle. Uo-chan smacked his hand away from it before he could grab the handle; Hana-chan reminded him ominously, "If you come out now, you'll ruin everything. What do you think she'd do if she found out you were listening?"

With that, Kyo-kun's hands reluctantly shoved to his sides, a scowl on his face. The closet was hot and he had begun to sweat. Honestly, I was too. I willed Misako-san to hurry out the classroom, but Sohma-kun pressed further.

"Why don't you tell him?" he asked. Misako-san shrugged, looking down to the ground and hugging her arms around herself.

"I don't know…"

"It seems like you do," Sohma-kun pointed out patiently. Misako-san looked at him and sighed.

"I know he doesn't like me. You weren't there when Honda-san bumped into him at the dance. He gave her this _look_. I can't describe it better than… loving… it looked loving… I thought that was his girlfriend!"

Uo-chan began to giggle and every hand that could possibly reach her covered her mouth. Sohma-kun's back visibly stiffened as he glanced toward the closet, suddenly jumping up and making the chair screech as it moved.

_Thank you, Sohma-kun, for making that distraction!_

"Whoa!" Misako-san gasped as Sohma-kun gulped slightly, clasping his hands behind his back.

"S-Sorry… don't you think you should tell him, though?" he asked. Misako-san sighed, and crossed her arms.

"It's… It's not as simple as you think..." After a moment of silence, Misako-san's hand reached for my arm and squeezed it. The smile on her face looked quite real, but there was a small amount of sadness in it. "Thanks for the talk, president-san."

"No problem… but… May I ask why you won't tell him?"

Misako-san bit her lower lip and picked at the end of one of her ponytails for a seemingly second time. It almost looked like she was counting each strand. I had to adjust myself slightly to see better.

"He doesn't like me… I know he doesn't… no one that cool can like a nervous mess like me…" There was a buzzing noise. Misako-san blinked and laughed nervously, going into her top and pulling a phone from her bra. I had no idea other girls actually did that. Well… I mean, I keep my money in my bra _sometimes_, but that's so I don't lose it.

"Hello?" Misako-san asked. After a couple seconds of listening, she said, "No, I didn't mean to-… okay… y-yeah… I understand… please don't…" She glanced at Sohma-kun and put her hand over her mouth as she said something into the phone I couldn't hear, but it seemed like he did. His eyes widened slightly, but quickly went back to normal right before Misako-san glanced at him. "Yes, sir. Yes. Yes. I understand. Goodbye."

Misako-san hung up the phone and began to walk out the classroom.

"Wait," Sohma-kun requested, going toward her. Misako-san opened the door and paused, looking back at the prince. "Hypothetically, if Kyo asked you on a date or to be his girlfriend… would you?"

Misako-san bit her lip again. "Um… well, I've known him a day, so… a date, yes, to be his girlfriend… maybe…" She bowed kindly and walked away yelling, "PLease don't tell Kyo-kun about this. Goodbye and thank you, President-san!"

"Of course, and don't mention it," Sohma-kun called with a small wave. He sighed and turned to look at the closet. "You all could have been much quieter."

Kyo-kun's hand was the first to snap out and turn the knob. All of us practically fell out the closet as I hurried to Sohma-kun. I couldn't contain my excitement and determination as I said, "Isn't this great? Now all Kyo-kun has to do is ask her on a date."

"I suppose," Sohma-kun mumbled, glancing back at Kyo-kun who was being taunted by Uo-chan and Momiji-kun.

"Orange-top, go bring her back," Uo-chan demanded, "So you can confess to her already."

"I can't!" Kyo hollered with his fingers curled into his palm.

"Why not-ooh, are you scared, Kyo?" Momiji-kun asked giddily.

"Hell no," Kyo-kun hissed.

"Then why?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Just because, dammit!"

Everyone watched the small fight between Uo-chan and Kyo-kun. Vaguely, I thought about speaking up, but decided not to. Kyo-kun was probably too over-whelmed by the confession he heard to talk to Misako-san. Maybe all he needed was time.

After their battle, Kyo-kun and Uo-chan stomped back to their seats, staring the opposite ways than the other. With slight panic, I looked between the two. They got along as well as fire and gasoline.

_Ring! Ring!_

I really hoped Kyo-kun would get a happy ending after a sad beginning.

**(Kyo's POV)**

Why should a monster like me even try to be happy? Even thinking that I could possibly be with her is a sin for someone like me… no, talking to her in the first place was my biggest mistake. It's not like I wasn't already gonna go to hell, but I didn't want to piss off Kami any more than I already had by being born.

My fingers gripped at my hair, elbows stationed firmly on the desk in front of me, as the final bell rang. I held a blank face as I grabbed my school bag and shuffled out the classroom. I wanted to be by myself when I walked home today. Tohru could walk with that damn rat, just like she does when I have detention.

After finally getting out the school gates I tilted my head back toward the sun, enjoying the relaxing rays. My vibrant orange hair was shimmering in the golden light. That's one of the things I loved about spring. The heat of the sun felt just right, and if it didn't, u wouldn't be able to tell 'cause it wind felt wonderful.

Hinata was completely out my mind now. I was walking in peace. My shoulders slumped in lazy comfort and my hands found their way to my uniform pants pockets. These moments were rare whenever I wasn't lounging around on the roof, so I decided to drag out my walk by taking a sharp right instead of staying straight. Why should I be in a hurry to run into that perverted mutt or damn rat?

And that's when I heard a light voice behind me. I sucked in my breath and yanked on the top my blue hoodie.

_Shit..._

* * *

**I hope you there wasn't many mistakes and that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's not one of my favorites, but it could be one of yours. Speaking of favorites, lets do those. But, I've got a knew thing to add to the list:**

**To Your Review:**

**ValueMyHeart -_ Trust me, it's fine. I'm just glad your reading my story. But, Just like every author, I like feedback from the readers to know if I'm writing sucky. Thank you for your review :) Hope u enjoyed!_**

**Thanks for Choosing this story as one of your favorites:**

**Ang4533**

**Anon Y. Mous Shy**

**ValueMyHeart**

**bluedragon2000**

**and**

**taintedredrose3**

**Thanks for Choosing to follow this story:**

**Ang4533**

**Anon Y. Mous Shy**

**Ignis eve**

**ValueMyHeart**

**Zinthree**

**bluedragon2000**

**marichan15**

**and**

**taintedredrose3**

* * *

**Thank you all for your support and I hope u liked it! I'm sorry this has been updated so late, but you know how it is-busy, busy! Remember, reviews are forever appreciated. If you'd like to introduce an idea for the story to me, give me some praise (I like praise :#3), a bit of constructive criticism, or an all-out flame, go one and do it :) Reviews encourage me to write faster, so do just that and give me lightening fingers!**

**Bye! Muah~**


End file.
